


Ink and Flowers

by nursal1060



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, AkuRoku Day, AkuRokuRiSo Month, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Height Differences, Language of Flowers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Opposites Attract, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Romantic Friendship, Sketches, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Tattoos, summer job, tattoo artist axel, tattoo artist demyx, tattoo artist larxene, tattoo artist lexaeus, tattoo artist luxord, tattoo artist marluxia, tattoo artist saix, tattoo artist vexen, tattoo artist xaldin, tattoo artist xemnas, tattoo artist xigbar, tattoo artist zexion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Roxas is working in a flower shop with Xion on his summer break.Axel is an upcoming tattooist at Organization Tattoos who comes by Roxas' job to draw flowers for inspiration.Fate has a way of bringing them together.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Ink and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Akuroku day 2020! I'm getting back into Kingdom Hearts, it's been ages! I had to celebrate with AkuRoku for their special day (8/13)! Have a cute cliche couple trope with the two of them! Leave comments and kudos! <3

Roxas was finally glad to have a semester off from college, he wanted to enjoy his summer break. He had been overloading on classes over the Spring semester so he could finally have the summer to himself. 

At first, he was happy to stay in all day and relax, he had hours of sleep and video games to catch up on after all. But soon he found the lack of structure boring and tedious. He wanted to do something that was fun and easy, plus earning a little money on the side didn't sound too bad as a college student. Luckily, he found out that his childhood friend Xion was the manager at a flower shop a block from the campus. Most of the usual employees were students on break so she was thrilled when Roxas asked if he could work there as a part time florist.

Roxas wasn't the best at flowers but he did know what kinds of flowers looked good together. He also picked up on what colored flowers meant rather quickly. Xion still had to approve his selections but he actually found it fun to play around with flower codes.

Roxas also has a good way of remembering faces, especially of the regulars. There was someone he saw every other day, and the man caught his eye. Flaming red hair, piercing green eyes, full sleeve of tattoos on each arm. He always came in around noon with a sketchbook, he'd chat up the regulars and then talk to Xion for a few minutes, then he'd walk around the shop for about an hour before leaving Roxas found himself curious why he'd spend so long in the shop.

Xion explained his intentions when Roxas finally asked about him. “His name is Axel, he works at the tattoo parlor across the street. He's our age but he's super tall, I'm sure you noticed. He comes often to draw flowers and get inspiration for his work. He recommends us to everyone in the neighborhood, so I don’t mind if he comes in for inspiration. He's also real fun to talk to, he’s got so many stories. You two would get along, I'm sure of it!”

Roxas had to admit, he was a little interested in Axel and what he was doing. Roxas wasn't the artistic type, and the tattoos on Axel’s body were gorgeous. He grew up in a very strict household that saw tattoos and piercings as devilish. His parents would probably disown him if he got any, but Axel made his tattoos look so good. They decorated his skin like a skin adornment rather than an accessory. He had cute snake bite piercings, a tongue piercing, a septum piercing, and way too many earrings and cuffs to count. Xion said she stopped counting after ten earrings, because he'd switch the jewelry out so often that she could never tell if they were new piercings or just new jewelry.

Axel approached him first. Roxas was checking on the pre-assembled flower arrangements one afternoon he had made when a voice caught him off guard.

“Hey, Roxy! Where do ya keep the hydrangeas?” Roxas found himself face to face (more like face to chest, Axel was tall) with the flaming redhead. He quickly glanced at the desk to notice Xion was on break.

“Axel, was it? They're over here.” Roxas turned and led the taller man to the section of the store that had blue and purple flowers.

Roxas spoke aloud as he quickly went through each type of flower, “Hyacinth, pansy, daffodil, bellflower, delphinium- oh! Here they are.” Roxas beamed and stepped away so that Axel could see the bluish hydrangeas on display.

“Great! Never seen flowers like this before, the client is going to be so happy to get one as a realistic tattoo. Thanks Roxy.” Axel quickly flipped open his sketchbook to an empty page.

Roxas scratched them back of his head, “It's...Roxas.”

Axel smiled at him, “I know, I give nicknames to all my favorite people.” 

Roxas asked, “Favorite…?”

Axel started sketching, “Mmhmm, we haven’t talked yet but I already know you're a cool guy. You didn't give me weird looks when I came in, you always look so invested in your flowers when you work, you're always smiling. You're like the best kind of person to run into.”

Roxas blushed a little, “T-Thanks…” He lingered and watched Axel sketch in his notebook. “Wow...you're a really good artist, Axel.”

Axel chuckled, “You kinda have to be in order to be a good tattooist. Flowers and landscapes are my specialty, though I'm trying to get better at edgier pieces.” He stopped sketching and flipped through his sketchbook. 

Roxas saw his drawings, and they were all incredibly detailed. Axel took a moment to point out specific designs and tell him about the client who was getting it done. Roxas listened and traced the designs with his fingers. Each of these were Axel’s art and they were on someone's skin.

Roxas asked after handing the sketchbook back, “So have you ever done a tattoo on yourself?”

Axel grinned, “Of course, all tattooists I work with have. Mine wasn't all that good, it was meant to be a Roman numeral #8 but it turned out sloppy.” Roxas followed Axel’s finger to his left forearm. The tattoo was clear and dark; Roxas couldn't see any mistakes, it looked flawless. 

Axel went on and pointed out other ones, “All of the tattoos in this area on my forearm are done by friends and fellow tattooists. I let them do whatever they want, my skin is their canvas. Here’s the boss’; Xemnas made this one, it’s the shop's logo with intricate vines around it. We call it the ‘nobody’ sign, it’s a bit of an insider thing, but it’s still gorgeous to look at. Xigbar made this fallen angel, his ability to draw wings is phenomenal. Xaldin wants to expand on his, but here’s his: an evil eye with six lances behind it. Vexen does more complex pieces, he says this is an inverted cross surrounded by geodes. Lexeaus made this cool sword and shield, he makes great weapon tattoos. Zexion made this one, it's a lexicon with a skull on it. Saix made this one, it's a simple heart shaped moon. Demyx’s is here, a sitar with a splash effect around it. Luxord loves his cards, he made this royal flush of cards. Marluxia made this one, a reaper scythe surrounded by roses. Lastly, Larxene made this edgy one here, it’s lighting striking and destroying a gravestone.”

Roxas smiled, “They’re really talented. And super cool...I dunno if I'd ever get one, but I can appreciate how beautiful yours are.” He absentmindedly touched and traced them with the tip of his fingers.

Axel thought for a second before announcing, “Hey Roxy, why don't you drop by the studio and hang out with me tomorrow?”

Roxas looked a little confused, “Why…?”

Axel smiled, “Just have a feeling you'll like it. My shift starts at 11 tomorrow. Not saying you gotta come Roxy, but I'd be fun. I've gotta get back to my studio, see ya.” He pat Roxas on the back and walked out of the flower shop. Roxas’ cheeks turned pink and he felt...warm inside. What was that?

Xion had to break his trance, “Earth to Roxas! You gotta turn the sprinklers off before we get an inch of water on the floor.”

Roxas jumped and rushed, “Oh shoot!” He ran to the sprinkler system and turned it down so there wasn’t a flood of water. The drains took out the extra water quickly.

Roxas went back to the front of the store and Xion asked, “Well, what’d Axel say? I haven’t seen you so into a conversation like that in a long time.”

He scratched the back of his head and said, “He showed me his tattoos and sketches, I thought they were cool. He wants me to come to his parlor at 11 tomorrow morning...sadly, that’s during my shift.”

Xion hummed and said, “I’ll cover. You go hang out with him for a few hours. After all, Thursdays are typically light days here.”

Roxas asked, “Are you sure?”

Xion nodded, “Yep. Axel’s choosy with the people he hangs with, so if he’s offering for you to come in, he definitely sees something in you. Plus, you’ll be lucky to watch him ink someone.” Xion pulled on her collar to expose her left collarbone, revealing to Roxas a small tattoo of a daisy.

Roxas’ eyes widened, “He gave you one?”

Xion nodded, “He did, and it’s my only one. It’s so detailed, and watching him work was fun. I know you like art too, so why not check it out? Meet some of the coolest kids in the town?”

Roxas bit his lip, “I dunno...if my parents found out I was hanging out in a tattoo shop, they’d have my head.”

Xion smiled, “They won’t. We’re not in that little town anymore, your parents don’t live here. Live a little.”

Roxas thought some more and nodded, “Alright, I’ll go.”


End file.
